The paralysis
by pesteczka-9
Summary: Sometimes people are forced to do bad things in order to help others. They can sacrifice a lot to help them. But sometimes there may appear someone who makes everything collapses in one moment. One pirate who changes everything.


**Hello, some one-shot, really spontaneous idea... I hope you like it, and you know, it doesn't contain my opinion and views it's just a story I made up. If you don't want to read something like that just don't do this. But if you want I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

He was tired. They were sailing for over two weeks without any breaks. He walked along with his crew through small village full of inns, bars and places where pirates can relax. It was classical, fishers' town. The Heart Pirates were very excited and loud. People moved from their path in fear of losing their lives. It wasn't uncommon there, pirates of different kinds arrived on the island in order to enjoy their free time. Fights and brawls happened very often.

When they entered the bar, everyone inside glanced at them. He wasn't surprised, they were quite well-known pirates on Grand Line for some time. He gave a sign to his crew to do what they pleased and he sat in dark corner of the room. He didn't like being in the centre of attention, he much preferred to observe everything from distance.

The bar was dimly-lit and filled with cigarette smoke. There were a few tables which were mostly occupied by dangerous looking men. They played cards, drank heavily and spent their time with girls. There was loud. Giggles of girls, laughter of drunken men and sounds of quarrels which ended with fights made that place really annoying in his opinion. But his men insisted on going there. They deserved to get some rest, so did he. He was a man, and he had his needs as well. When waiter approached him, he simply ordered a bottle of sake. He watched as his men danced but he didn't think of joining them. It wasn't lying in his nature.

"Hello there, handsome guy…." A feminine voice brought him back to reality. Then he felt as someone sat in his lap. The woman sneaked her arm around his neck so her quite big bust was really close to his face. "Do you need a companion?" she almost purred playing with his hat and hair. He replied nothing but leaned forward to reached the bottle standing on the table. That movement caused that the girl grinded against him and he felt how badly he needed a woman. He straightened and closed his eyes while gritting his teeth. "Sooo, what's your reply? Do you want to spend some time with me?" she smiled seductive. He was about to agree but by accident noticed someone else.

"No, but I would be grateful if you called that girl." He smirked at her. She scowled and pouted but stood abruptly and turned on her heels. He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. He watched as she got closer to the younger one and pointing at him told her something. The younger girl looked at him and he lifted his hand slightly. She nodded and stood up to approach him. Then she didn't sat in his lap as did the last one, she waited for permission "A shy one…" he thought . "Come…" said he putting his hand in front of him. She took his hand hesitantly. He sneaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "What's your name?"

"Nidia" she answered quickly lowering her eyes.

He eyed her closely. She was beautiful girl. She had long, straight and light hair. Her skin was soft and very light as well. She looked like innocent and pure. Taking into a consideration her profession he found it interesting. She didn't wear bright make-up like most of girls there. She had only her lashes and lips enhanced. Her body seemed to be fragile and delicate. She was very slim and quite tall thanks to her long legs. He noticed that she didn't have to wear skimpy clothing to attract his attention. But he was the most interested in her eyes. The only thing she hid from him.

He put his hand to her cheek. "Look at me." He ordered turning her head toward his face. She looked into his eyes. For a moment he was speechless. Not everyone did have courage to do so. Her eyes were much darker than he predicted. They seemed to be very deep. He didn't know how long he stared into them. Then his gaze slid to her full lips. They weren't grimaced. She didn't smile nor frown. She had no expression on her face. As if she wanted to finish it as soon as it was possible or that what she did was simply natural. He didn't care. His right hand left her cheek and rested on the back of her head. He lowered her head and kissed her. Firstly he did tenderly but after a while the kiss turned out to be forceful. She didn't respond, just let him do what he wanted. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and tried to encourage her to join him. He loved making women submissive, their hopeless efforts. It turned out that she read his intentions and stopped to be passive. He was surprised how skilled she was. The first time in life he could admit that he found it difficult to maintain dominance over a woman. He broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck. She gasped quietly at his actions. He tugged on her hair to reveal the whole her neck and cleavage. He slid his hand under her skirt and rubbed it against her inner tight. Then he nuzzled his nose into her neck and smelled her scent which was fruity and fresh. He felt her trembled when some bottle smashed against the wall behind them. He growled.

"Come somewhere else where no one will disturb us." He purred into her neck and started to get up. She slid off his lap but he didn't let her for even a second. His left arm was still rested around her waist. He threw some coins on the table and left with the girl.

* * *

They were lying next to each other. The girl kept her distance and he was grateful. He wasn't a cuddling type of man. He was staring at the ceiling still resting after previous activities. He felt tired but pleased. The girl did her job well. She was quiet one as he predicted so making her scream tickled his ego even more. He was about to get up when he felt her shift.

"Um, may I ask you a question?" her quiet voice truly surprised him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes to see her propped on her elbow, observing him.

"I'm not obliged to answer." He said coldly.

"Oh, I'm.. sorry." She apologized quickly and laid down again. He watched her. He was really interested in her question.

"What is it?" he muttered.

"Oh, well… you are a doctor aren't you?" she waited for him to confirm but he did nothing so she continued "I just wanted to know if someone who is paralyzed can recover from it…." She dropped her head as if she was ashamed.

His eyes widened slightly. It wasn't what he expected. He thought she would ask how it is to be a pirate or if he is after One Piece but that surprised him even more.

"It depends on case."

"Well, it's just partial paralysis… All doctors on island told me that she won't recover…."she whispered but then she bit her lips as if she realized that she said too much.

"She…?" he lifted his brow and waited. She started to tremble.

"W-well, I think I shouldn't talk about it. It's really boring and you have many more interesting and important things on your plate… so…"

"Tell me…" he cut her off harshly and caught her wrist. She gulped and he saw fear in her eyes.

"M-my younger sister had an accident… s-she hurt her head and neck badly and was in coma for almost a month. Since when she woke up, her left part of body has been paralyzed…" her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Is it the reason why you do this? To earn money for her treatment?" she nodded.

He narrowed his eyes thinking. Then he smirked. "Take me to her." He demanded. Her head shot up to face him. Her eyes widened visibly.

"N-no, no, no" she shake her head violently. "I can't… impossible, I can't do this…". In response he caught her neck with his free hand and threw her back on the bed. He crawled on top of her, completely immobilizing her.

"It's obvious that you don't trust me. I assume that you don't have anyone who could help you." she frowned with wide eyes." You had to be very desperate to start earn money as prostitute..." He squeezed her neck even more. She started to wriggle to catch some air which was blocked from her lungs "So if I kill you here, your little sister will die as well, without you and your care." she started to get purple from lack of oxygen "And I'm a doctor, I may help…" he smirked.

"F-fine…" he let her instantly. She got up and started to breath heavily.

* * *

They stood in front of small house. It was old house built out of town, far away from the main road. _"__Perfect" _Law thought and smirked. The girl was very hesitant, as if she hoped that he change his mind. She approached a door and used a key to open it.

"Elmis, I'm home" she said louder and came in the house. He followed her.

She stood in the middle of the poorly- equipped living room. The room was really tidy and well-kept. Nidia was fully visible now. Lights revealed her beautiful form and sorrow in her expression.

"So where is she?" he asked impatiently. She gulped and watched him not lifting her head. She walked to a door and slowly opened them.

"Elmis, are you sleeping?" she peeked through the door. "We… we have a guest…" she moved from way. Trafalgar came into room. He saw a girl, about 17 years old, lying on a bed. She didn't move, she just turned her eyes on him. They were as dark as her sister ones. He noticed that they were very similar to each other.

"Leave." He told the older one.

"What, no…" he glared at her and she got quiet "Please, don't hurt her…" she whispered pleading voice. He grinned at her words.

"Obviously. Now, out." She frowned but obeyed. At the door she looked at her sister again and left.

"Who are you?" the laying girl asked.

"I'm friend of your sister."

"You didn't act like friends" she commented. "She doesn't trust you" He lifted his brows in surprise.

"But she let me be here with you. Still think she doesn't?" she was silent for a while.

"She was afraid of you. Have you threatened her in some way?" his jaw dropped.

"Now I should ask you who you are…" he chuckled "You are brighter than your sister." He smirked.

"Yes, I am. She started to be a prostitute because of me…. And she destroyed her life for me… If she were cleverer she would ditch me years ago…" the girl said in cold voice.

"How long have you been laying like this?"

"Almost 4 years, and all specialists say I will never be normal, like before. Nidia lies herself that there is a chance, that I'm paralyzed only partially but the truth is I barely can move my right hand, while my legs and left side is immobile at all." She stared at ceiling. "They don't want to do anything about this, you know, about freeing her.."

"Freeing who?" he was a bit confused.

"Nidia, are you stupid or what?" he gritted teeth but she didn't let him say anything "I'm useless so they could get rid of me in some way but it's immoral they say… yeah and girl who prostitute for someone is ok…"she mumbled to herself….

Silence. Heavy, thick silence… He looked down at girl.

"The weaklings cannot choose their way of death…." He recited .

"I'm not weak, I'm pathetic…"she tried to gaze at him "If I were weak, I would die when I should have…"

At her words he smirked "You are really one to talk…" then he took a syringe from his pocket "I intended to do something else firstly but seeing you in this state… you are indeed useless for me… " he stabbed a needle in her arm "I'm not totally heartless, since you want to die so badly…when this liquid start to work you won't wake up"

"Who are you that you carry something like that with you and have no problems with killing?" she was calm asking.

"Trafalgar Law" he bowed mockingly. She looked a bit surprised.

"I heard about you… I wonder how Nidia got to know you… or no, I don't want to know." She changed her mind.

"Good choice" he giggled.

"Oi, I know what you did to be famous, don't hurt her, just let her go and be who she wants to be without me bungling her life…." She said in stern voice. Law was surprised by maturity of the girl. She indeed wasn't afraid of death. Her the only one dream was happiness of her sister. He quietly observed as her eyelids got heavier and she closed them to never open them again. He left the room.

Nidia was sitting at the table. When she noticed him she got up abruptly. She was nervous.

"You are going with me…" he said in cold manner.

"What's with Elmis?" her eyes widened seeing his expression "What did you do?" she covered her mouth with hand. Her eyes welled with tears. She started to run toward room of her sister but he stopped her by jerking her shoulder forcefully. She was too weak to break out his embrace.

"Don't fight, there is no use. There is no Elmis anymore. " He whispered to her "You should be glad she isn't in pain anymore, she doesn't suffer…" his voice was cruel, not comforting. She started to cry. "You are lucky that you attracted my attention, no one else could help your sister… and now you'll go with me. Don't you want to help other people? As a doctor I invent new medicines and methods of treatment. " he snickered. "But I don't have any guinea pigs… are you interested?" she started to wriggle violently again with loud cry. He twisted her wrist and arm and she bowed. He hit her on the base of head and she fainted. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"And now we'll go to my submarine." He said to himself, brushing Nidia's hair off her face. "I'm looking forward it…" he smirked evilly and left the house with the girl.

When The Heart Pirates left the island no one noticed that two civilians disappeared as well. They lived their life as nothing happened, because for them nothing happened.

* * *

**I wish you good day and...Please review :)**


End file.
